


Hanker Sore

by chudali (fayenight2108)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, but eh, changbin is a beefy fluffball, han jisung is a disaster, i really just wanted to write some Sungbin, ngl not one of my best works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayenight2108/pseuds/chudali
Summary: Hanker Soreadj. Finding a person so attractive it actually pisses you off.Never had he spoken to this guy, yet the amount of pure, unadulterated rage Jisung felt on looking at his face was ridiculous.





	Hanker Sore

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent bullshit in honour of me graduating college!!!!!

After a night of heavy drinking, Jisung waved goodbye to his co-workers who, lucky bastards, didn’t have to take the subway home. He dawdled towards his train, praying that Pain-In-The-Ass-Dude would not end up in the same compartment as him and he wouldn’t have to look at his stupid, annoying face.

As the train pulled up, Turd Bucket was nowhere to be seen. On top of that, the compartment was blissfully empty, except for some dude collapsed in the back. Jisung, elated, settled in comfortably to enjoy his ride back home for the first time in 156 days. 156 days since Dumb Face had appeared in his life and made it miserable.

Never had he spoken to this guy, yet the amount of pure, unadulterated rage Jisung felt on looking at his face was ridiculous.

Unfortunately for Jisung, life wasn’t fair.

The Shit Biscuit made it in just as the doors closed and Jisung contemplated getting off at the next stop and taking the next train before he remembered this was the last train home.

The Fuck Nugget had the audacity to look Jisung into the eyes and grin as if to say, ‘Nope, I’m gonna make your life difficult today as well’.

That’s it. He was gonna murder this asshole.

Before Jisung could get up and serve him some choice words, the Dick Waffle ran his hands through his black, close-cropped hair and shrugged off his unnecessarily tight leather jacket only to reveal the thinnest possible white sleeveless tee with ‘save orcas’ written on it.

Jisung was pretty sure he felt his soul exit his body.

Who the _fuck_ gave this dickhead the right to walk around looking this _damningly perfect_. How did he make a ridiculous amount of eyeliner work for him. Also did he just own clothes which endorsed saving orcas? Never has Jisung seen him not wearing- Not the point. Being passionate about saving orcas did not lessen his crimes.

His crimes being letting those _bulging biceps_ be visible to normal humans like Jisung and causing them to near pass out.

Fucking Sex-On-Legs was the devil incarnate. There was no other explanation.

He was out to steal Jisung’s soul by wearing jeans that were two sizes too small for his _glorious_ thighs.

Jisung had been staring at his broad chest for a while before he registered the Bane-of-his-Existence frantically waving his hand and looking at him worriedly.

Jisung startled but one look at the face of the Harbinger-of-Doom had his heart threatening to give out. So, he wasn’t constantly a cocky motherfucker and had the _prettiest_ eyes.

Even before Jisung could recover, the Stunning Jerk laughed, high-pitched and raspy, which practically shut down his mental faculties.

“Damn, I didn’t think I’d ever find someone who hated orcas so much they went purple with anger.”

.

.

.

What.

“Orcas? What do you mean? You regularly wearing ‘save orcas’ t-shirts is the ONLY redeeming thing about you.”

They stared at each other for a whole minute before Terrifyingly-Handsome blinked, cutely cocked his head and let out a soft ‘huh?’.

In Jisung’s defense, his alcohol-ridden brain could only handle so much.

So, he broke.

“What is your fucking proBLEM? Who let you go around being this gorgeous? Is the sole purpose of your existence to be stupidly attractive?”

As the realization of what he just said set in, Jisung felt all the alcohol in his stomach making its way back up his esophagus.

Raising his head to apologise and get the fuck off the train as soon as possible, Jisung opened his mouth only for the words to get stuck in his throat because  _good god_ was he blushing?

Yep. Pretty Man was red as a fire truck.

The only coherent thought in Jisung’s head was ‘squish cheeks must’.

Jisung dumbly gaped at his lips, before being pulled back into reality by Pretty Man stuttering out something.

“Name?”

Very intelligently, Jisung replied, “Whose?”

“Yours”

Oh.

Was he willingly talking to him? He wasn’t creeped out by him?? All this time he thought Jisung had been glaring at him because of the fucking orcas???

Confidence boosted by Pretty Man’s red ears, Jisung let himself word vomit, “I’m Jisung and I’m really sorry for that earlier um-outburst. And no, I’m all for saving orcas, but not a big fan of getting heart failures from just looking at people.”

Pretty Man giggled. He _giggled_.

“Can you please stop that? It’s really detrimental to my well-being.”

Pretty Man covered his face with his hands and Jisung felt immense satisfaction at being able to fluster him this easily.

The train slowed down to a halt at a station and Pretty Man got up to get off. Jisung still didn’t know his name.

“Wait! You haven’t told me your name!!”

He turned, smirking lightly, “Maybe tomorrow, if you wear that blue button down of yours.” and winked at him as he got off the train.

It took Jisung a few seconds of intense thinking to figure out which shirt Pretty Man was talking about before recalling that the only blue button-down he owned was a sheer, navy blue shirt that was practically see-through.

Instantly, all the rage that had evaporated came rushing back and Jisung resolved that he was going to suck that man’s soul out of his dick.

And he did. After wearing the blue sheer shirt and tight leather pants to work and suffering through relentless hooting from his co-workers. Totally worth it. Seeing Pretty Man- Changbin- walk into a pole as soon as he saw him, made up for all the annoyance he caused him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I actually wrote something apart from Woochan 
> 
>  
> 
> My twt- @chudali2108


End file.
